Broken
by crazyforduomaxwell69
Summary: Sad and teary. Two new really awesome characters. Sumary sucks but the story kicks. Please R&R.
1. Pasts

AN: I rate this story PG-15 for maturecontent including drugs, violence, self- harm, sexuality of people and some sexual content.

Prologue

AC 187

The cold air hit the young boy's cheek as rain poured down on him. Duo just sat there emotionless, Solo laid in front of Duo, frozen and dead. Duo stared into the hallow eyes of Solo. He replayed the images of what happened earlier that evening. _What could I have done different to save him?_

Duo thought. Screams of children raced through his brain. Duo denied that Solo was dead and left the building where his friend laid. Duo went back to where he and Solo usually stayed and packed up Solo's things and knew that he would have to be the new leader.

No one ever asked Duo what happened that night at the military base because if you would ask him today he would tell you that Solo never existed. Duo never talked to anyone he just stayed quite until it was time to give orders. The pain was always too much to bare and everyone knew it. Everyone tried to help Duo but he wouldn't listen.

One day everybody just aggravated Duo to the last straw.

"Duo we want to help"

"Well don't!"

"We know you're hurt and we want to make it better"

__

I'm so tired of being here

"You don't know that's the problem all of you want to help but none of you know!'

__

Suppressed by all my childish fears

"Because you wont tell us"

__

And if you want to leave

"Just don't I don't want this'

__

I wish that you would just leave

"Then leave"

With those words ringing in his ears Duo grabbed his things and left his family. Duo didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do he just knew that it hurt more than anything.

Chapter One

AC 195

Nameiko walked down the cold streets of Tokyo letting the cool air brush her face. As she walked alone she closed her eyes dreaming of the day that everything would be right again. Nameiko just walked not really paying attention to anyone but she was paying attention to the stranger sitting on the park bench. _Why would anyone want to be alone on a night like this? Maybe I should talk to him? _Nameiko walked over to the bench and sat down next to the stranger.

"Beautiful aren't they"

"Huh?"

"The stars."

"I really don't pay attention to things like that"

"What's wrong?"

"Where to start?"

"One of those days"

"One of those life's"

" Well if it can make you feel any better I just lost my boyfriend and car."

"I lost those things a long time ago"

"I'm sorry"

" It's fine I don't need them"

"When you say them, it sounds more like people."

"Maybe because it is"

"Dark past?"

"And dark future."

" You can change that."

"I don't know if I want to"

"You want to be all sad and depressed the rest of your life?"

"You're just like the rest of them you don't know."

" I do. I've seen death, hell I've experienced it, and yeah it sucks but ... come with me."

"What?"  
"Come with me."  
"Where?"  
"That doesn't matter, I want to show you something"

"OK"

Nameiko drug Duo into the Midnight Club. The clubs music was blaring as the speakers pounded. People everywhere were swaying to the music. Nameiko picked out a table in the corner of the room and sat down. Duo just looked at Nameiko and decided it was best if he sat down too.

"Everyone in here has a past."

"I know that"

"Yes, they all have one but that's not my point. Everyone in here has a past some good more twisted than yours and mine put together. They all have a _secret, _some dark. Yeah I have a secret not one to be too proud of either. Now what's yours?"

The wind blew hard on Kono as she took her nightly jog. Kono heard a rattle in the bushes but choose to ignore it. _It's nothing, just a rabbit. Probably._ Kono kept running until she heard footsteps following behind her. Kono stopped just for a second but didn't turn around because she knew someone was behind her. _Just keep running Kono, your almost home._ Kono started running again this time getting faster and faster. As Kono ran she heard the footsteps behind her picked up their pace. Kono never turned around she just kept running as fast as her legs could push. The attacker caught up with Kono and pushed her on the ground. The attacker went over to Kono and sat on top of her with a knife.

"You want my money here take it." Kono threw her money at the attacker.

" I don't want your money bitch." The attacker pinned Kono's hands behind her head and pushed his lips against hers. Kono pursed her mouth shut as the attacker tried to put his tongue in her mouth. The attacker lifted his mouth from Kono's.

"Don't try to resist"

"AHhhhhhhhhhhh" Kono screamed at the top of her lungs hoping that someone might hear her.

Across the park Heero Yuy heard Kono's scream and decided to go check it out.

"Shhhh, do you want someone to hear us." The attacker covered Kono's mouth with his hands.

Heero ran over to where he has heard the scream and saw what the man was doing to Kono. Heero ran over to Kono and pulled the man off of her. The attacker stood up to see Heero ready to fight.

" Why don't you leave"?

" Oh, what are you going to do about it?" The man asked taunting Heero.

Heero punched the man in his face then threw some more punches until the attacker had a bloody nose. The attacker wiped his nose with his hand and looked up at Heero. Heero took the knife from the attacker and stabbed him in the chest. The attacker fell to the ground and Heero went over to Kono to help her up.

"Thank you" Kono can said trying to hold back her tears

"Why don't I walk you home?"

"That ... would be..."

"Save your strength, everything will be OK" Heero said looking into Kono's eyes. Kono looked at Heero and they both knew.

Nameiko looked at Duo waiting for a response. Duo new he couldn't just tell anyone what happened so he got up from the table and grabbed Nameiko hand and took her to the dance floor. Duo pulled Nameiko in close to him. _Maybe this will distract her from that question. _Nameiko loosened up to his war touch. Nameiko and Duo slowly danced to the music.

Kono and Heero reached Kono's apartment.

"Thank you for everything." Kono noticed a deep cut from the attackers knife on Heero's face.

Kono gently touched the wound and Heero winced. "You should come up and get that wound cleaned."

"Alright"

Kono lightly took Heero's hand and led him up the stairs. Kono and Heero walked into her apartment. The apartment was nicely furnished with candles and inscents in certain places. Kono turned on the light and walked towards her bathroom to get some alcohol and bandages. Heero looked around her apartment to find some mangas laying on her coffee table but for the most part it was clean. Kono walked back into the living room with a first aid kit. Kono looked at Heero and noticed that some of the blood from the cut had gotten on his T-shirt.

"You're going to have to take that shirt off so I can try and clean it."

Heero just looked at Kono and slowly took off his shirt trying not to get anymore blood on it.

"You don't have to do this for me."

"It is the least I can do."

Kono put some alcohol on a cotton ball and gently rubbed it on Heero's face. The cotton ball had already filled up with blood and Kono reached down to get another one when she noticed Heero's arm.

" You know I have spent all this time with you and I don't know your name?" Duo asked Nameiko sweetly.

"Nameiko"

"Duo"

"Well Duo do you care to answer my question?"

"I will, just no yet."

"Is that saying I'll see you again?"

"You are the only person that has ever understood me without even knowing my name"

" I'm the only the person that can. You don't understand what is to come, that's why I am here. I understand all the pain, chaos, death, love, caring, and bliss. I know the sorrow; you need to know too." Nameiko lifted her head off of Duo's shoulder and looked deep down into his eyes searching for something more.

__

I don't know how to let you go

Heero had scars all along his arms and some newly added cuts. Kono didn't want to say anything but she knew something was wrong. Heero realized that Kono was looking down at his arms.

" I'm sorry" Kono said putting her head down in shame for looking.

__

every moment marked with apparitions of your soul

"Her name was Relena. She was an old girlfriend of mine."

"I'm sorry to be asking you this but what happened to her?"

"She was murdered. There was this group of people I was in debt to. They really didn't like it that I kept on making promises and never keeping them. One day they decided to tell me times up. I found out where they had taken Relena and went to save her, but when I got there I was to late. They had chained her to a wall and raped her several times then slit her throat for my mistakes." Heero's eyes started to water and he looked over at Kono and saw a tear run down her face.

Trowa stood outside Mr. Winner's office listening to Quatre and his father yell.

"Son, do you really think that I approve of this so-called relationship that you have with this boy!"

" You don't understand, I love him"  
" Love! Is that what that is! You are wasting your life with him Quatre!"

" I'm sorry that I can't be what you want me to be! I can't be perfect, I can't be you!" Quatre felt a tear slide down his face. Quatre walked over to the office door and paused hoping that his father would say something, anything.

"Quatre.... if you walk out of that door I will disown you as my son."

"If that is how it is going to be then disown me." Quatre stormed out of the office and to Trowa. Trowa just held Quatre gently and rocked him back and forth hoping that everything would be OK.

Mr. Winner stood in his office stunned at what he just heard. His son was gay and he couldn't handle that. He actually said that he would disown his own flesh and blood. Mr. Winner just hopped that his son wouldn't do anything to harsh to get back at him.

Trowa and Quatre walked back to Trowa's place.

" I really thought he would approve of us."

" He will you just need to give him time."

"It's to late for that. The only thing that matters now is that I am with you."

Trowa looked into Quatre's eyes as if for the first time to really see him. Trowa knelt his head down to Quatre's and kissed him lightly in the lips.


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter 2

Heero looked at Kono and lifted his hand to her face and wiped her tear.

" That's one of the reasons why I saved you. I can't let that happen to anyone. I've seen what happens to these girls and it's horrible."

"I'm so sorry for asking it wasn't my place"

"You wanted to know, it's fine a lot worse things have happened to me than that. You should get some rest, I'll leave."

"Before you g I'd like to know the name of my rescuer."

"Heero Yuy"

"Konomeitsuki or Kono."

"Well I hope to see you again Kono."

"Thank you Heero."

Hero smiled and walked out of Kono's apartment.

Heero was walking home and he was thinking about Kono. _Kono is really great. I wonder if I should see her again? No that wouldn't be right, what about Relena? I can't forget. I thought about forgetting, I can't see her again._

When Heero got home he went strait to his bathroom and pulled out a razor blade and set it on the counter. Heero walked over to the medicine cabinet and opened a small box filled with drugs. Cocaine, acid, marijuana he had it all in there. Heero got out hairspray and set it next to the razor blade.

__

I'm shaken by the violence of existing for only you

After Heero had drugged himself he went back to the razor blade and started engraving Relena's name into his arm. Heero just watched all the blood poor down his arm, making sure the pain was real. After the bleeding had stopped Heero covered his cuts in hairspray and watched the cuts swell.

__

I don't know how to let you go

Heero went into the kitchen and started mixing alcohol. Once he was done mixing he drank everything. Heero's toxic level in his blood started rising to the point where it could kill him. Heero eventually passed out and laid there in his own filth.

It was getting close to closing at the Midnight Club and Duo and Nameiko were the only ones still dancing. Duo felt the warmth of Nameiko on him. Duo's eye's shot open when he realized that he was getting to close. Duo pushed Nameiko away from him and walked out of the club. Nameiko just stood there stunned at what just happened. _Did I do something wrong? What's wrong with me? This always happens to me._

Nameiko went home and looked in the mirror. Nameiko looked deep into the mirror, searching for someone better. After minutes of looking and not finding anything Nameiko felt tears slide down her face. Nameiko lifted her right hand and curled it into a fist and aimed straight for the center of the mirror. The mirror shattered and glass went flying everywhere.

Kono heard the glass shatter and ran into the bathroom to see Nameiko huddled up in the corner crying. Blood dripped down Nameiko's arm and Kono saw glass stuck in Nameiko's hand.

"What did you do?"

"He ..."

"Did you try to talk to him again. I told you that he is dangerous ever since you to broke up."

"Not him."

"Then who?" Kono asked wondering who could've hurt her friend.

"I met this guy"

"Before you finish, you aren't ready to be dating again. You are more hurt now then you were earlier today. I don't want this to happen to you."

"I thought he was different..."

"Nameiko... what did he do to you?"

Duo made it home and sat in his one bedroom apartment in the dark wondering why he always pushes away. _Why did I do that? She probably hates me now. Why should I even care, I'm gonna be alone the rest of my life anyways. She made things easier, I forgot about life for just a second._

Duo didn't sleep the rest of the night he just thought about why he always pushed people away.

"So Kono how was your night?"

"It was.... I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong."

"When I went jogging earlier..." Kono started to choke on her words and she tasted a salt water tear land in her mouth.

"What happened?" Nameiko asked hopping that her friend would be OK.

Heero woke up to find himself laying on the kitchen floor covered in blood and alcohol. Heero was dazed and he couldn't remember what had happened last night. Heero walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror with his blood shot eyes. _All I see is a drunk loser with no future_. Heero looked at he other side of the bathroom and saw razor blades and his blood on the floor. All of the memories of last night came flooding back to him. _Oh no Kono, I should go check on her._ Heero grabbed his coat and ran out the door to Kono's only if he remembered where it was.

Nameiko could feel a flood of tears come down her face as she cried with her friend. Nameiko sat there holding Kono.

"Everything is going to be OK." Nameiko reassured her.

" I couldn't do anything about it. I was defenseless."

A loud thunderous knock came at the door that startled Kono and Nameiko.

"Don't worry Kono I'll get it." Nameiko gets up from the couch and answers the door to find Heero standing there.

"Is Kono home?"

"Yeah hold on." Nameiko walk over to Kono.

"Kono, some guy is here to see you." Kono looks at Nameiko with a puzzled look then gets up to see who it is. Kono reaches the door to see Heero standing there.

"I just came to see how you are."

"I'm doing better."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you alone?" Kono looked at Nameiko and Nameiko nodded her head in as a yes and grabbed her jacket and walked to the park. As Nameiko was leaving she smiled at Kono.

"What's up?" Kono asked growing concern.

"I can't be around you because it makes me forgot about her."

"I'm sorry you feel that way but.."

Heero ran up to Kono and grabbed her arms and squeezed them tightly.

"Listen I can't see you, I'd just be using you."

"If you can't see me then why did you come here?"

"This way instead of never seeing you again without saying a word you'll now what happened.'

"So tell me to my face and hurting my arms wouldn't pain me even more."

Heero looked at Kono angrily and pushed her into a wall and walked out of the apartment. Kono slid down the wall and felt tears coming on. Kono wouldn't let herself cry not this time_. I need to be strong I can't let this always happen._ _I have to be strong_. Kono got up from the floor and brushed herself off knowing that this would never happen again.

Quatre broke away from Trowa's kiss before it went any farther.

"Maybe we should go for a walk." Quatre implied.

" I don't know."

"Well that's ok I'll go by myself." Quatre got up and left before Trowa could stop him.

Trowa just sat there wondering why he had just said that.

Duo decide it was time for him to stop sulking in his room. Duo got up out of his bed and knew where he should go. Duo walked out of his house and headed to the park where he had met Nameiko.

Nameiko walked alone in the park where she had met Duo. It was cold out and Nameiko didn't care she just wanted to be alone. Across the park Quatre walked around searching for answers. _Why didn't Trowa want to come? Will dad ever approve? Why am I thinking of these things they are just going to hurt me even more upset. _Quatre walked around the lake to the other side of the park where he and Trowa had first met.

Duo sat on the park bench where he had met Nameiko and thought about what he had done at the club. _I can't believe I pushed her away like that. Why do I always do these things?_

What's wrong with me? No one wants to be around me. Nameioko thought to herself as she walked around the lake.

__

Why can't I be stronger? I need to be strong I can't be hurt anymore, I **wont** be hurt anymore. Kono battled with her inner voice on what to do next.

__

Why didn't I go with Quatre he needs me right now. What's wrong with me? Trowa sat in his apartment, alone thinking.

__

I need to let go, but I can't she was so important to me. I spend so much time sulking over Relena I can't see what's right in front of me. Heero wondered the streets of Tokyo hoping the sun wouldn't rise soon.


	3. Anger

Chapter 3

Kono went into her room and looked around. There were pictures everywhere of all of her old boyfriends. Kono went into her closet and pulled out a box of every object that ever reminded her of her last relationship. Kono grabbed a trash can and a lighter. She set the box open in the trash can and flicked the lighter on. She carefully brought the lighter down to the box and set it on fire. The flames grew higher and higher and Kono watched her past go up in a blaze.

After the fire was out and everything was burned Kono got up from the floor and looked at her room one last time. The images of Kono smiling and laughing were soon to be gone. Kono threw everything off of her dresser and onto the floor. Next she went to her desk and threw all the pictures of hr and people on the floor shattering the frames. Glass flew all over the room, Kono felt a big relief that this was all gonna be over. Kono went into the bathroom and pulled out some scissors.

Nameiko walked around the lake looking up at the stars until she came to the park bench. She looked down and saw Duo sitting there. Oh crap just turn around, Nameiko thought. Nameiko went to turn around but her legs wouldn't move. Nameiko finally worked up the courage to turn around. Duo looked up from the bench and saw Nameiko walking away. Before Duo knew what happened he was off of the bench holding on to Nameiko's shoulder.

Nameiko turned around as fast as she could without falling only to remember who the only other person in the park was. Nameiko closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them that she would be in her bed waking up from a dream. Nameiko opened her eyes only to still be standing in the park.

"What?' Nameiko asked furiously.

"I just wanted to say..."

"That your sorry, well you should be. You don't just lead someone on like that and then push them away."

"I'm sorry I don't get close to people. I told you more than I have to anyone else in the past few hours."

"I don't even know what happened to you. Is that how you've been these past years? Do ever tell anyone anything?"

" Well I never let anyone in because I'm afraid I'll lose you. I can't let that happen to me again. I can't take the grief. I don't want to let you go."

Nameiko looked at her arm and noticed that Duo was still holding on to it.

"I'm not going anywhere." Duo looked at Nameiko and a small smiled played at his lips. "You're still holding on to my arm.'

"Oh, sorry." Duo let go of her arm and looked at her not saying anything.

"What?" Nameiko asked with the softest voice.

"Come with me, I'd like you to meet someone."

"I have to stop somewhere first."

"That's fine" Duo grabbed Nameiko's hand and laced his fingers around hers.

Nameiko ran through the door into Kono's room. Nameiko reached her friends room only to see glass , pictures and all of Kono's favorite things on the floor. Nameiko looked over to see Kono passed out on the floor. All of her energy had been drained from the past few days and Kono just passed out in the bathroom floor with the scissors in her hand. Nameiko walked over to her friend and kneeled down to get a close look. Nameiko took the scissors out of Kono's hand and set them on the bathroom counter. Nameiko shook Kono lightly to wake her up. Kono fluttered her eyes open to see Nameiko staring down at her.

"You OK"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Nameiko just stared at her funny "Well I have to go somewhere, will you be alright while I go out for a while I have something really important to do."

"ya I'll be fine"

"I'll tell him I have to stay here with you."

"No, go I'll be fine."

"No"

Nameiko walked out of the bathroom to meet Duo in the living room.

" I have to stay here Kono isn't doing so great." Kono walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Go I'm fine." Kono was pushing Nameiko out of the apartment. Nameiko spun around and went into the Kitchen and grabbed all the knifes, then she went into the bathroom and grabbed all the razors, scissors, and anything sharp she could find and went back into the living room.

"I'll be back, if you do anything to hurt yourself I will hurt you."

"I'll make a note of that."

Nameiko quickly set down the objects on the coffee table and gave Kono a big hug.

"I'll be back soon." Nameiko picked up the knifes and walked out the door."

"What are you planning on doing with those?' Duo asked looking at Nameiko oddly.

Nameiko walked over to the dumpster and threw everything in there.

"Ready." Nameiko put her arm around Duo's waist and he did the same to her.

Kono headed back towards her room. She stood in the doorway and let out a deep sigh and kneeled down and the ground and started to pick up pieces of shattered glass.

Heero wondered the streets of Tokyo . Heero wasn't he even thinking he was almost in just staring off like he was in catatonia. The sun was rising and more cars seamed to drive the dirtied streets. As Dawn came more and more people came out to do their daily routines. No one ever seamed to notice Heero they just pushed past him like he was never there. Heero didn't know how long he was going to do this, he didn't really care either he just wanted to be alone. _Alone. _Heero thought _Always alone. Always the same just like everyone else in this world. They may not see it yet but no matter how many people are around them or love them they are always alone. I'm just taking the easy way into it and pushing everyone away before they do it to me. I hope Kono is going to be OK. I didn't want to do that to her but I had to. She would have done the same to me sooner or later. I better get back there are to many people out, this is why I hate daytime. _Heero pushed past the mob of people and hurried home to his razor blade.

Nameiko walked with Duo for an hour until they reached a cemetery half a mile down a river. Nameiko turned her head to face Duo, she looked into his as if trying to see what was going on. Duo pulled Nameiko close to his side and walked her into the cemetery. Rotting brown leaves stained the cemetery floor. Dead trees lingered in all corners of the graveyard. Headstones were cracked and some broken in two. Over in the far corner of the cemetery lay a headstone covered in vines. Duo walked over to the headstone and started to brush off the dead vines. Once Duo was done brushing off the vines so that you could read the inscription he stood up next to Nameiko. No one said a word they stared at the headstone. The first line read **_Solo _**and the second line read **_Devoted friend _**and the third line read **_My Sacrifice._**

"He was my friend. I always thought of him as my big brother he was always supposed to be their for me and then he died. I had no one left. Yeah i had friends but none of them were him. I was mad that he made a promise that he couldn't keep. It was really childish fro me to blame him for his death but , I never really understood why he died and no one would tell me why he had to do that and I figured it out. He was protecting me and I can't be protected from everything out there, I understand now. I have to live."

"Then why are you still standing here with me?" Nameiko muttered under her breath.

" Because I have you."

Quatre walked back to Trowa's apartment. Quatre looked up at the door and drew in a breath and opened the door.

"Trowa?" Quatre called out from the living room, but there was never a response. Quatre walked around the apartment looking for any trace of where Trowa might me going but there wasn't even a note. Quatre walked over to the closet and flung open the closet door to see that all of Trowa's clothes are missing. _Where could he be? Why would he leave? _Quatre fell on the bed and closed his eyes crying himself to sleep.

Heero reached his apartment and went straight to his bathroom. Heero pulled out a razor from the bathroom sink and then yanked out the razor blade. He lifted up the sleeve on his arm and looked down. There were scars running up and down his arm he went to put the razor blade on his arm and realized there was no where else to cut. Heero paused for a moment almost like he wasn't there and when he came back he started crying. They weren't tears of sorrow they never really wear but tears of realization that he was real that he was here and all of this did happen. Heero threw the razor blade and he leaned against the wall and slid down onto the cold tile floor. Heero just laid there until he finally closed hid eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Nameiko stayed in the cemetery with Duo. They just stood there holding each other. Nameiko had finally let go of duo and she stared up into his eyes.

" I better get home and see how Kono is doing."

" Alright, I'll walk you there."

They had finally reached the apartment and Nameiko turned around to face Duo.

"Thank you." Duo said quietly and kissed Nameiko lightly on the lips. Nameiko smiled and opened the door . Duo walked down the stairs and Nameiko looked down from the porch watching him walk away. Once Duo was out of her sight she walked in her apartment and went into Kono's room. Kono was sitting on the floor in a corner and all of her stuff was pushed into a pile. Nameiko looked at her friend and walked over to the corner and sat on the ground. Nameiko put her head on Kono's shoulder. They didn't talk because they both knew that nothing needed to be said and they could tell that everything was going to be OK.

Heero was tossing and turning in his sleep. _Heero and Relena were hand in hand walking in the park. Dead leaves were falling on the stone ground and Heero turned to face Relena still hand and hand Relena smiled and Heero looked away. When Heero turned back around Kono was standing next to him and Relena was gone. Kono smiled at Heero and all of a sudden Heero was in the chamber where Relenea died. Relena was chained to a wall and her throat was slit and her head was down and her hair was over her face. Relena's head lifted up and her pale skin and blue eyes. Relena started to talk "You'll forget me." Relena chains broke from the wall and she crept over to Heero in a haunting way and started to choke him with her bloody hands. _Heero's eyes shot open and he was gasping for air_. What the hell just happened?_

Kono woke up and decided not to wake Nameiko. Kono went out into the living room and looked around for her Jacket. Kono went over to the couch and lifted up the cushions and found her black trench coat. _This will do_. Kono put on her jacket and wrote Nameiko a note and left the apartment.

Heero couldn't stay at his apartment anymore so he decided to leave. Heero grabbed his black trench coat and walked out the door.

Kono walked the streets of Downtown Tokyo . Wondering the not so good neighborhoods. Homeless people were pushing their shopping carts up and down the streets with the abandoned stores. A shooting was going on a block away. Kono could here the guns being fired. Not to long after Kono heard the ambulance sirens.


End file.
